MacGyver Trek: Nuclear Incident
by kayirons
Summary: An incident in the 23rd Century could come back to haunt not only MacGyver but those in the Phoenix Foundation, Pete Makes a Visit.


d

MacGyver Trek: The Nuclear Incident

**Earth in the 23rd Century **

Two days since MacGyver's arrival to the 23rd Century has passed as the Enterprise had arrived on earth for several briefing sessions, MacGyver who was not exactly part of this meeting was staring at a building now a historical place; the Phoenix Foundation it was still intact of course he noticed a plaque near the door that read.

This building that stands today was founded by Peter Thornton, who was the Supervisor of many research and developments, as well as international secret investigations usually done by the so called DXS, Closed down in the year 2010.-

MacGyver nodded. "I miss you Pete I wish you were here." He went to the doors looking at them thinking. _"Even though I was meant to be here according to Ambassador Sarek who had given me something I never thought of, hope. I still feel as if I have abandoned many of the people I have been with for so many years. Pete Thornton, Jack Dalton even though he often got me in more trouble than anyone I have ever met, and of course My Grandfather, Harry Jackson but the way I see this plaque as Jim Kirk mentioned, they had gone on no matter where I am, perhaps they know more than I realize."_

MacGyver pulled out his ID card noticing the slot as he put the card in and the light on the door changed to green. –Welcome MacGyver.- The man shook his head in surprised. "Still works." He opened the door and walked in; looking around and noticing that everything was the way it was except; because it has been closed since 2010, many changes were noticeable, laptop computers that took the place of the bigger machines as well as the old style data networking systems replaced by digital systems, he went inside the computer room where he remembered the time he and Harry both were trapped in the building with a terrorist bomb, it was the same room where he tried to access files that were deleted totally. It had newer equipment that he had never seen. "This is what the future was."

He went to an elevator where he pressed a button as it began taking him up to where Pete's office would be located at the top floor where he decided to investigate how the equipment in the aircraft he was in malfunctioned. 'Was it because of those like Murdoc, or was it just a phenomenon?' the man arrived on the top floor and walked into what used to be Pete's office he walked in noticing on the name plate was Daniel Thornton he walked up looking at it. 'Daniel Thornton, must be his grandson of course the only son I knew of was Michael Thornton maybe he had another.' He went to the computer and sat down hoping as he switched it on. He worked the thing. It asked for a password and when it did he typed in his password. –Access Granted.- He got into the main files where he located to where the Hyperspace project would be and it showed that there was nothing wrong with it. 'That's impossible.'

The investigation of the Hyperspace project started when the prototype GX-2 had vanished with the possibility of a malfunction, possibly due to sabotage but no known evidence, the investigation went on for four years however the only possibility is there was too much power in the prototype which could have been what could have caused a shockwave of some sort. The project is now buried and never to be used.-

MacGyver thought and said. "Nothing was wrong, so much power was put into the project. That explains it." He stood up walking to the window.

The Phoenix Foundation; 1987 

Pete Thornton has been in his office worrying like any friend would as Nikki walked in. "Sir, we have a guest to see you."

"Send him in." Pete told her as a man walked in Pete looked at him. "Colonel John Christopher." "Now Retired Pete I came to express my condolences in the loss of your friend." John said. "If I was the pilot he wouldn't have disappeared."

"I know I accepted the fact that perhaps he's there making a difference wherever he is according to a friend with these powers, MacGyver is in the 23rd Century." Pete explained to him.

It came back to Christopher he remembered his encounter well as he said. "23rd Century."

Pete looked at him. "According to him the USS Enterprise or."

John smiled. "I was on that ship when they time traveled here while space was becoming a reality."

He was surprised asking him. "You knew them?" Pete walked up. "I mean if you were on that ship then tell me."

John nodded. "I could have thanked them for giving me an insight on the possibility of a son Shawn, I was Captain at the time and a UFO was spotted on radar, I was flying that mission when I spotted this UFO. Never before seen and later some force held my aircraft and me, and then I was brought onboard but to my understanding the aircraft was destroyed. What I saw was humans, earthly people and I thought we were dealing with little green men."

Pete smiled. "Did they say much?"

The Colonel explained. "Well sort of anyway this man a captain named James Kirk was the first man I saw he brought me to the this so called bridge where I saw one alien pointed ears sinister eyes looked partly human. I was amazed at what I saw and I almost had to go with them because of concerns for their future when this Alien named Spock came into sickbay where I was treated after I threatened several of their men and I was knocked unconscious. I woke up to learn that I was not to tell anyone but my son will be the first to head this Saturn probe sending it to Saturn I was so amazed and when my son was in the first grade, teachers had to insist sending him to an advanced school because he was the most gifted kid we gave birth to."

Pete said. "Your son, those are the people."

"Very nice I have to admit of course I was scared like anyone but before returning in this slingshot part to return things back to normal I realized that I was the first man in space beating everyone including John Glenn. I saw a universe, I was opted to go into space but."

Pete took a pace to the window and said. "So MacGyver was the second, we're going to keep this confidential no one is to know about this not even your family."

"Of course not." John said. "I kept my word before returning."

"So what we're dealing with is the same people that you met, they time traveled before." Pete said while looking out the window.

"Yeah, of course MacGyver he's lucky though I mean he went there and according to you." John continued.

"According to our friend Starkoss who is working with us to be sure that we don't screw up the time frame, and keep in touch with MacGyver, MacGyver is very well staying he's made new friends. What we learned is that is the first time that anyone from the Phoenix Foundation can venture far into space exploring the galaxy and worlds outside our solar system. I hope that if MacGyver learns anything maybe one day he can share it with us."

John Christopher took a pace thinking. 'Maybe one day I can go forward to tell them thank you for what they've given me."

Pete's smile grew as he nodded. "Maybe if we could, we can build a time transporter of some sort, reopen the Philadelphia Experiments."

John thought for a minute and gave an optimistic nod.

**23rd Century, Phoenix Foundation**

MacGyver was checking out the laboratory as he turned on the light looking at the empty part of the lab, a man who beamed inside walked in and stood there seeing MacGyver who heard the noise and looked at him. "Captain Kirk."

The captain showed a sign of concern as he told him. "There was reports of a man that went inside the Phoenix Foundation, I don't know how you got in, and no one else could except to beam down."

"I had my access card which still worked." MacGyver responded. "I think that Pete left me as much access if I need it, and for some reason he knew where I went."

Jim walked around saying. "You should tell me more about this I mean, if there have been technology that is way ahead of their time, this is something that we could do research on."

"I don't think it'll be wise." MacGyver said. "If any of this ever got into the wrong hands, it could be deadly, that's why anything that we do here is kept confidential and never to be spoken of, no matter where you are. What about the meeting?"

Jim told him. "We explained every bit of detail about you, how you handled a terrible situation, no one could come up with creating explosives out of chemicals that are usually harmless according to what Sarek told us, even to locate us out of a homemade receiver and this watch to tell you where we are because of a homing signal in the jet, and smoke screen made from stuff that is out of sickbay from what McCoy told me."

MacGyver nodded looking around. "I came in because I felt kind of bad about leaving a lot behind, my friends everything."

Jim walked to the window looking out as he told him. "You know I felt the same way when I joined StarFleet."

The man looked at the captain then asked. "Really, about your family?"

The two sat down together on a bench as he told MacGyver. "Yeah, you see I told my mother that I'd be joining StarFleet of course I had support like some, but I felt more guilty because I knew I would leave something behind and probably not be back for Christmas or whatever. But then the more I've accomplished I worked my way up to become captain, to take command of one ship namely the USS Enterprise, on that ship are those who I call family, Spock, McCoy including Mr. Scott. Who can think that a young captain would sit on the bridge looking at people who look up to you, take care of you when you need it while you explore worlds never before charted." Jim smiled as MacGyver watched the captain who told him. "And I realize out there is where I belong. To get out there and do things like you never could do at home. The point is MacGyver, is that you came here for reasons we don't understand. But as of now my goal is to get more familiar with you as you travel with us, you may leave a lot behind but if it wasn't for you. Our lives including Sarek's could have taken we all could have died."

MacGyver closed his eyes telling him. "I did what was natural I had no idea my arrival could be a greater asset, the only family I had was my grandfather, Pete Thorton, Nikki and even Jack Dalton others who I've been close to and by deciding to stay I left all behind to fend for themselves."

The captain felt a hint of sympathy as he gripped the man's shoulder. MacGyver looked at the captain. "You know, I would feel the same; but as you say they may know where you are, how else could you have gained access to this building, no one has ever been able to come in but you which meant that somehow they figured it out."

MacGyver smiled. "And chances are Pete would have had me stay anyway knowing him. I could never figure him out."

The captain said. "Look it's about time we start leaving, we've got what we need what do you say we get out of this planet?"

MacGyver gave a nod with his boy like eyes, perhaps the captain was right. What more could a man want just by testing an aircraft. The two began walking down out of the lab. MacGyver was thinking about something. "Say captain one question."

Jim looked at him. "Shoot."

"Do you have any movies from the 20th Century mostly western?" MacGyver asked the captain who smiled and told him. "You like Cowboys do you, we have movies from that era any movie you'd like to watch, and the ship has a whole library of them. Perhaps I can tell you about the time we ended up at the OK Corral."

MacGyver was surprised. "Really, did you meet Wyatt Earp?"

Jim looked at him. "You might say if it wasn't for Spock; his gang could have killed us, we were to be targets of the shoot out, and like everything in this century nothing is impossible."

He smiled telling him. "Well if we end up meeting Einstein let me know, I've got questions for him."

The captain laughed and said. "You got it."

** USS Enterprise's Transporter room **

Two hours had passed as two lights appeared on the pads, Spock was prepared with Mr. Scott at his side as both appeared replacing the lights, MacGyver was impressed with how his molecules was thrown it felt more like a roller coaster, he looked at Jim with his childish look and asked him. "Can we do it again?"

Jim smiled. "Don't ask McCoy that, he hates these things."

Spock went up as MacGyver looked at Spock who said. "Greetings MacGyver, I believe I should remind you that we had redesigned your quarters to fit your needs as well as give you something close to your 20th Century. I do hope it will suit you perfectly."

"Thank you Mr. Spock." MacGyver told him. "Have you heard from your father?"

Spock gave a nod. "He told me he arrived on Vulcan, he wanted to tell you that what he had used after learning from you has worked, they have decided to end this feud. He owes you plenty."

MacGyver nodded. "Perhaps like the captain I could start a log of my own hopefully one day I can share this with my people."

Jim nodded. "I'm sure you will MacGyver and a word of warning."

MacGyver looked at the captain and asked. "A warning?"

"Yeah." Jim went to him. "Stay out of sickbay, we're having a very unusual problem with Doctor McCoy."

The man's eyes grew wide as he realized what the captain meant and asked. "Oh, you mean?"

The captain nodded and told him. "If I'm not careful, I'm not going to have a ship to command." Jim walked off.

Spock told him. "I will try to stop him."

Two Hours Later 

The Enterprise had left the solar system as the Captain who had been on the bridge was looking at the screen, MacGyver was familiarizing himself with the science station that was usually Spock's, but the captain insisted on seeing how well MacGyver was able to work with it. As he worked the computer equipment he was amazed of what all it could do unlike anything the Phoenix Foundation had ever developed."

Uhura was listening through the communications. "Nothing yet captain."

Jim nodded as he went to MacGyver. "Well?"

"This is incredible." MacGyver worked with the computer equipment. As Jim noticed how well he was handling it. "I see you're not having any trouble; usually anyone that came out of that era would not have been able to handle such equipment."

MacGyver looked at him. "Anything's possible."

The captain smiled as he looked ahead thinking to himself.

In the Medical Lab 

The Doctor was examining all of the chemicals that MacGyver used to create a heavy smoke screen. "Hmm."

Spock said. "I still do not think you should try it."

"Shut up Spock." McCoy said. "If MacGyver can do it out of these chemicals, I can't see why I can't."

"But MacGyver knew what he was doing when he did all that." Spock told McCoy as he continued. "Logic suggests that you must work with the formula before you could try it."

McCoy looked at him with annoyance. "Is logic all you ever talk about, you don't need logic to create a smoke screen, MacGyver didn't use a formula, I saw what he used and it worked."

Spock thought as he decided the best bet is to walk out as he began walking out of the medical lab and into the hallway.

However as he got a few feet away from the medical lab he heard a loud boom followed by a flash, as Spock stopped to turn to face where the lab was as two doors fell to the floor, smoke came out and alarms started going off. Both Spock's eyebrows were raised followed by an amused look. He went toward the doors and looked inside the lab as certain areas was damaged and Doctor McCoy was standing there looking like he came out of a hot oven but was not seriously hurt. Spock suggested. "Doctor I would suggest looking at the safety procedures before you make these attempts."

He sighed saying. "Okay so maybe I made a slight error."

Jim ran inside as he looked inside seeing the doctor and doctor McCoy's burnt looks. "Bones?" he looked around seeing the doors down and areas of the lab damaged as McCoy grinned and said. "Hi Jim, what can I do for you?"

Jim gave a loud sigh saying. "You did."

McCoy nodded as Spock said. "I warned him Captain."

"I don't know how I'm going to explain this to StarFleet." The captain told him as he began calling on the intercom to all areas of the ship. "This is the captain cancel the alarms, and send someone to repair the doors and the lab." He thought looking at McCoy and said. "And make the ship McCoy proof."

The doctor showed his looks hearing the captain who said. "I really don't know how to explain this." The captain walked out.

On the Bridge 

Uhura was listening to communications as the captain walked in as Uhura looked at the captain. "Captain we have communications from StarFleet, they want us to investigate a disappearance of a federation freighter that was supposed to transport nuclear weapons to be destroyed."

MacGyver heard Uhura and looked at her. "Nuclear weapons, from Earth?"

Uhura looked at MacGyver and nodded. "Yes, they said that the weapons were located in a secret area inside what used to be the Pentagon."

Jim looked at MacGyver who knew about these weapons. "MacGyver?"

MacGyver looked at the captain with concern. "But we weren't supposed to have those weapons, that's impossible."

The captain said. "Fill us in."

"When the treaty was signed by our government it stated that all weapons that are mostly nuclear were to be destroyed and never to be in anyone's possession not even the Pentagon." MacGyver told the Captain who said. "And then, for some reason that order was not followed by either of your people, or were they stolen?"

MacGyver stood up and went to the screen saying. "Even the Phoenix Foundation were involved in disarming those weapons, neutralizing them. If that ship disappeared the only answers is." He looked at the captain. "That those weapons either exploded on the way or perhaps they have fallen into the wrong hands nevertheless. If they say we must investigate then we will then hopefully, I'll have my answers as well."

Jim looked at the others. "You heard the man Mr. Sulu set course to locate that Freighter."

Mr. Sulu gave a nod. "Aye captain." He looked at the screen working the helm as the ship soon began following its course. Spock came on the Bridge as Jim looked at him. "Spock I believe you and MacGyver will be ready to help us to investigate the disappearance of a Freighter that was supposed to carry nuclear weapons to be destroyed."

MacGyver took a pace as Uhura watched him as Spock told the group. "Perhaps the logical suggestion would be to determine the possibility that the ship may have been hijacked."

MacGyver looked at Spock. "And whoever hijacked it also disarmed anything that could allow it to be detected. Which means it could be anyone that must know every inch of that ship."

The captain nodded. "We will have to get any information on all of the personnel who is onboard that ship. Mostly anyone capable of disabling all homing equipment."

**In the 20th Century, LA Park**

Pete was walking down with Nikki who said. "Pete what are you thinking about, surely MacGyver is fine you said so yourself."

"I know, just that I wonder if he could use my help." Pete looked up at the sky. "And besides I miss him. 300 years and he found himself a place where people may realize how much of an asset he really is."

Nikki gave a nod. "Maybe you're right about one thing, that accident was a good one and it sent him to where anything is possible."

The two went to Pete's car as they got in, Pete started the engine and drove off to head back to the Phoenix Foundation. When they got there they went inside where Starkoss was working as he looked at Pete telling him. "It seems your friend MacGyver has learned of a leak in our military."

Pete asked him. "What kind of leak?"

"I cannot say, but I do know he may need you." StarKoss told him.

"But right now we're developing a time transport project that will allow me to go to that time frame." Pete told StarKoss.

"It will be ready sooner than you think." StarKoss explained with a smile.

Nikki looked at StarKoss who nodded as a man walked in. Pete looked at him. "We have completed our project, we figured it will only carry one person forward in time."

The man showed a small device as Pete took it smiling. "I'll go, as I said MacGyver may need me."

Nikki told him. "Pete you can't, what if something goes wrong and you get killed?"

Pete went to Nikki saying. "That's a risk I wish to take, I wish I could stay but sometimes friends have to make the ultimate sacrifice for MacGyver's sake."

StarKoss walked up to him. "The only way you can find him is I'll work with your coordinates." The man took the device to set up the exact time and location. He returned the device to Pete who noticed what he had done. He smiled saying. "I'm glad we hired you Starkoss this is just what I need. Just one question, will there be any impacts?"

StarKoss thought and said. "I cannot answer, any information learned must not be shared."

Pete gave a nod as he said. "Well here goes." He worked the device as it activated and it created an envelope of energy that surrounded Pete as he smiled. "I'll be careful."

Nikki smiled. "Tell Mac I said hi." Pete vanished into time travel as he began going forward in time.

**Back in in the 23rd Century, Where MacGyver's quarters was located**

MacGyver was determining his investigation looking into the Phoenix Foundation's files located on the ship's database about the Nuclear weapons that was never to be present after the order was given out. He worked the pen and began taking notes. The door opened as Jim walked in. "Anything MacGyver?"

"No." MacGyver looked at him. "The Phoenix Foundation has learned that yes all weapons have been destroyed, but it does puzzle me that the weapons found in where the Pentagon was located was never destroyed."

"Damn." Jim said as MacGyver thought in his mind saying. "Wait a minute, perhaps." He clinched a fist as the captain looked at him. "What is it?"

He sat down and typed in information on who was inside the Pentagon as MacGyver explained to the captain. "I bet you anything that whoever was in there hid the weapons when the inspections came and somehow they returned to the same very location as if nothing happened. Someone who was involved in the removal of those weapons."

"And now." The captain mentioned. "The weapons have fallen into the wrong hands and possibly."

"Maybe the possibility of the weapons being traded in hostile territories are ever greater or placing a threat." MacGyver told the captain. "If anyone did hijack that freighter than someone is planning something.

The captain nodded. "All we have to do is alert the Neutral Zones then good job." However there was an alarm Klaxon going off as the Intercom came on. –Captain?-

The captain went and turned it on. "What is it Mr. Spock?"

We have an intruder outside where MacGyver's quarters is located, I suggest possible caution.-

MacGyver looked at the door with a feeling as he went to the door as it knocked. "What is it?" He aimed his weapon as MacGyver looked at Jim. "Don't shoot not yet."

He arrived at the door as it opened revealing Pete Thornton as he stood there. "Mac?"

MacGyver smiled at the sight of his friend. "Pete." He went and hugged him as Pete returned the hug with a smile MacGyver told Pete. "Am I glad to see you?"

He released Pete who said. "If you think I'd let you have all this to your self, you're out of your mind."

MacGyver asked. "How did you find out?"

Pete walked in saying. "An old friend of yours came to America, I had a hunch and then Nikki mentioned Starkoss who came to LA, we hoped to see if he can help us to locate you." He looked at Jim who smiled. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" Pete asked MacGyver who nodded and said. "Pete this is James Kirk, he's the commander of this ship."

Jim walked up to him. "I'm glad you came but you picked the wrong time for it."

Pete closed one eye as he mentioned to Kirk. "Starkoss mentioned a leak somewhere in our military." He turned towards MacGyver and then asked asked him. "What's going on Mac?"

MacGyver said. "We had a freighter disappear, it was supposed to carry our Nuclear weapons to be destroyed, I thought they were but they were located at the secret location in the Pentagon."

Pete was not surprised as he went to the window and turned to face him. "Mac, do you remember me telling you that when the order was given that there's a skunk in the Pentagon?"

MacGyver closed one eye, thinking as he told him. "Yes now that I remember."

"Well that skunk has been under investigation even before the order was given, he knew that the government has been planning on taking out weapons that are considered lethal namely all chemical weapons, and when the inspections came the results were; there were no weapons of such, but." Pete explained.

"Then the weapons returned to the location which meant they were moved because the inspection was to only occur once, right?" MacGyver asked Pete who nodded. "Exactly. Even though we knew this would happen sometime in the future we couldn't prove a thing but I will tell you once we get those weapons we are to destroy them. No matter what time frame they're in."

Jim was impressed by what Pete told MacGyver as he said. "Don't you worry Pete Thornton right?"

Pete looked at the captain. "Yeah that's right." Pete said. "I'm also MacGyver's boss."

The captain showed his looks. "I bet you came to take him away from us, he's a fine asset to us."

The man smiled saying. "He opened your eyes as much as he opened mine, don't you worry and besides." He looked at Mac. "MacGyver deserves to make the decision."

MacGyver smiled. "I always wanted to be like Luke Skywalker Pete."

The man went to him. "It figures and besides I would have wanted you to stay, this is something the Phoenix Foundation has been looking into how we can make space travel not only safer but with enough to go to other solar systems, go to worlds that we hoped to find life and according to Starkoss you made a new friend." Pete mentioned.

MacGyver went to the window. "If I told you then Murdoc would find out." "Murdoc's dead Mac." Pete told him.

The man went to Pete. "Dead, three times we killed him and he popped up again as if he's got nine lives and the last time same thing, no body. I'm aware of what can happen."

Pete nodded. "I understand you won't be worrying about me disclosing any information to anyone about what has happened and I won't ask you about this man."

"Don't worry you'll find out." MacGyver told Pete and smiled. "One more thing."

His Boss asked. "What is it MacGyver?"

He told with humor. "About that letter of Resignation, do you have any scotch tape?"

Pete laughed as he patted MacGyver on the back. MacGyver joined him in laughter as Pete said. "I guess the old saying once you get someplace like this, you wouldn't want of think of leaving."

MacGyver took another pace as the captain said. "The one thing to worry about is locating that ship."

MacGyver told him. "Captain there is a way we can locate the ship, have your StarFleet tell all of the neutral zones to modify their scanners to locate any nuclear residue that'll give us a chance to locate the ship."

The captain looked at MacGyver thinking. "You learn fast, and it may work even I wouldn't have thought of that. I'll Patch on to StarFleet." He began walking out as Pete smiled. "Show off."

"It's your fault." MacGyver said. "Oh sure have me test this experimental aircraft and I ended up here."

His boss shook his head. "I never really figured out how you can come up with things like that, many times I ask myself what brought me to you but I realized it was the fact that you were being who you are, a man just helping someone not realizing that someone was a killer."

MacGyver watched him as Pete told him. "A hopeless situation turned into a fighting chance to live because you came when it was needed, I didn't know how at the time but I'm glad you came, I'm glad that your heart is in the right place."

MacGyver told him. "That is what counts Pete, many times I asked why do I have this gift. But Now I know it gave me my own purpose."

"And another purpose Mac is now, you get out there and you show them what you can do, don't worry about us." Pete told Mac who smiled saying. "Don't you worry I'll show you what I've got even though I feel bad because of those like Murdoc."

Pete shook his head. "Don't worry about Murdoc you worry about what you're here for. He shouldn't be the excuse for you not to stay, these people need you now and this is a good opportunity for anyone into science fiction."

MacGyver nodded. "I need to get on the bridge, they may need me." MacGyver walked to the door looking at him. "Pete?" "I'm coming and besides I would like to see those weapons destroyed now." The two headed out the door.

**On the Bridge**

Spock was working his scans as Kirk looked at the screen. "Captain." Uhura called. "We got a message that all are on alert and, their scans had been modified the cargo vessel has been located, it's heading to the Romulan Neutral Zone."

Kirk said. "I should have known, Sulu set course for the neutral zone, warp speed."

"Aye Captain." Sulu called out as he worked the helm MacGyver got on the bridge with Pete who looked around and saw one alien, and a group of people working together as he was feeling the ship vibrate. Pete said. "Amazing."

The Captain looked at MacGyver. "We got the location MacGyver but I'm afraid if we don't catch that ship; those weapons will be in the wrong hands."

MacGyver asked. "Who?"

"The Romulans." Jim said. "So we're getting there the best we could."

Pete asked him. "Who are the Romulans?"

Spock told the two in response. "The Romulans are a hostile race, bent going in to war they are very similar to my race which are believed to have the same ancestors."

MacGyver looked at him. "So the Romulans are from your ancestors, why go into war?"

Spock stood up and went to MacGyver explaining. "Before Surak, our world was more hostile than imagined. If you had lived on Vulcan those thousands of years ago, you would not have survived. I have learned that if we do not control our emotions, then we would have done what our people have done a long time ago, now our worship is on logic but there were those that may not have agreed and left."

MacGyver felt bad saying. "That's nothing compared to what earth had gone through, trust me our people have made that choice."

Pete said. "Well at least we know you're on our side but, we've got a mission to do and that is to take out those weapons."

MacGyver looked at the Captain. "Captain, can the ship be controlled by another ship maybe?"

Jim looked at him. "Yeah, every ship has prefix codes to make it do what we want, whoever hijacked the ship but chances are those codes were replaced."

Pete said. "Damn, what are we going to do Mac."

MacGyver raised his hand towards his friend as he looked at him. "You know the old saying Pete, it's like a game figure it out yourself." He went to Spock as Spock looked at MacGyver telling him. "MacGyver even if we do get the codes we can't control the ship knowing they could be changed."

"Then all we have to do is play a simple game." MacGyver sat himself on the seat and began working the computer as Pete walked up. "How?"

"By getting the ship to talk to us, like some flight recorder." MacGyver told Pete.

Pete smiled. "Of course ships are like planes no machine ever leaves without some data recorder that can help us to get a plane to talk to us not only after a crash but even before."

The captain looked at Spock who looked at Jim. "I see we have met our match."

"But you can't get into a flight recorder without the recorder itself."

"Who needs to?" MacGyver said as he programmed the computer and noticed on one screen a freighter. Jim looked at it. "That's it."

"Okay." He worked the codes a bit more and finally got into the ship's flight recorder itself. He located access codes the captain looked at the screen. "Wow. Could you figure out what happened?"

He played the information where the ship was on automatic helm and noticed that people were suffocating inside. MacGyver's eyebrow was raised as he asked. "What was it carrying?"

The Captain mentioned. "What StarFleet called nerve gas why?"

"Because I now realize why that ship disappeared someone set the nerve gas off in order to kill all those onboard, kill the Romulans at the same time and destroyed all chances of finding the ship." MacGyver told Jim who looked at Spock. "So there are no survivors, all are dead."

Spock's eyebrow rose as he nodded. "Another possibility."

Pete looked at the group and looked at MacGyver asking him. "Can I talk to you Mac?"

The man looked at Pete. "Sure." The two walked off as Pete looked at MacGyver. "I'm sorry Mac, we can't change anything I mean those people would still be alive if those weapons were destroyed in the first place."

MacGyver looked at the group as Kirk looked at MacGyver and Pete with concern as MacGyver said. "But at least we know the results, if it had been carried out this wouldn't have happened."

Pete nodded. "As I said there's nothing we can do to change the past." He gripped MacGyver's back as the man said. "At least we can change the future, I have an idea." MacGyver told him as he walked up to Kirk who asked him. "What's the plan?"

"Do you know anything about life support systems?" Mac told the captain who looked at him telling him. "You mean freeze it, if we do that we could contain the chemicals." Jim told him. "But in order to do that one of us must board the ship with our life support suits which is very risky because the chemicals that was in the containers can eat through the material."

MacGyver looked at Spock who looked at him saying. "The 23rd Century has little knowledge of the types of materials that can resist the effects, considering the nuclear age was replaced by Fusion."

MacGyver said. "And with the demise of Nuclear energy the so called radioactive suits became obsolete."

Jim nodded. "That's right, none of us knew that the weapons left over from the 20th Century still exists so when the Nuclear era was gone, the suits were no more."

Pete thought as he said. "Without the nuclear protection the chance of boarding a ship full of weapons such as nerve gas could mean sudden death even the chemicals will eat through the types of material used in your suits."

The captain agreed as MacGyver shook his head. "Then the only way to get onboard is to improvise a way and the problem is we don't have much time."

Spock nodded. "That is the problem."

MacGyver looked at Pete who shrugged as the man walked to the captain. "Captain can the so called transporters transport anything?"

"Yeah why." "Because if we can't board the ship there could be another way." MacGyver walked off the bridge as Spock looked at the captain with his looks of trying to understand what MacGyver was going to do.

** In the Hanger **

The man went to the hanger where his jet was still there he decided to make use of the parts since he no longer has a use for the aircraft, he went to the wing area testing the ailerons as he began pulling out his swiss army knife to begin taking the rivets out as he began taking out the major parts as Pete ran inside seeing the jet walking up. "MacGyver."

"Pete." MacGyver said taking out stuff as Pete realized what he was about to do. "I get it a Robot."

MacGyver smiled. "Very good, you're learning, but I need a few things in order for it to work."

Pete shook his head as he began helping the man out with his work as MacGyver continued his work seeing Pete who thought as he looked at his friend, MacGyver thought looking at the area as the man said. "You're taking it quite hard or."

"Frankly, I still feel that inside me, when I went to the Phoenix Foundation everything has changed to where I can't recognize anything, I was given access then." "We left it out for you perhaps." Pete told him as MacGyver looked at him.

Pete went to MacGyver telling him. "I left the information out for you when I found out about your situation, and your choice so that anytime you needed to find out what caused this jet to malfunction."

MacGyver asked him. "It said that the investigation went on for four years, what did that mean?"

"You know the rules any situation involving our developments especially those that can at some point fall into the wrong hands, and that hyperspace engine is one of those types and anyone can use the technology to do much damage so now that it's decided and besides, as I will tell you no one is to know about you and your whereabouts except me and Starkoss as well as Nikki." Pete told him.

MacGyver looked at him with his looks saying. "So the captain was right you do know, you knew all along even Starkoss."

"I have decided to hire him as a way to be sure that you're alright and what the decision are and anytime you need anything including me for whatever reason."

"There's someone else that needs to know." MacGyver said as Pete thought nodding. "Harry, we'll tell him everything and go from there."

He went back to work to use the parts from the jet to build the robot including installing parts from the plane's computer system in order to program the robot as he installed the Piloting tube as Pete looked at the jet carefully. When the project was complete it only took him twenty minutes to get the robot completed and programmed as he took the plane's control systems and worked with them to build the remote control device minutes later the captain arrived to find the robot put together as MacGyver looked as the captain said. "Great we have an advantage, but we don't have time Spock mentioned that the ship will be hitting the neutral zone in five minutes."

MacGyver looked at Pete as he took the thing and ran towards the transporter room as Mr. Kyle watched the action. "Sir?" "Send that to the computer area." MacGyver looked at Kyle who nodded as he activated the system as Pete ran inside as a flash of light enveloped the robot sending it away from the ship as he looked at the homemade remote control device as the screen showed the inside of the ship.

**Onboard the Freighter**

The inside was smoking with fumes as the robot under MacGyver's control was traveling down the hallway working like a charm the arm that held the pilot tube was responding as it began climbing the wall.

**On the Bridge of the Enterprise**

Jim Kirk and friends watched as MacGyver was controlling the robot. "As I see it everything is okay." The man spoke as Spock said. "Incredible that you can also invent."

Pete smiled. "Now you know why I hired him."

"Using several small parts the Robot is able to climb walls." MacGyver told them while Kirk saw the main computer through the screen. "That's it that's where you can shut off the life support system."

MacGyver used the captain's information and located the life support computer as Pete looked at the system carefully, Spock noted as he gave MacGyver the instructions.

**Where the Robot was located**

The Robot used the pilot tube using the commands given by MacGyver as it began working the system the computer began responding.

MacGyver watched carefully. "Very good." Pete was amazed as they heard the sounds from Spock's science station as Spock went there and looked through. "Captain sensor reports that the life support onboard the freighter is freezing as well as the nuclear weapons onboard, all is being contained."

MacGyver watched the computer through the screen nodding as he sent the robot to check a few things as the captain asked. "What are you doing?"

"Going to find out who released the nerve gas, someone on the inside must have knowledge of the weapons and the ship as well." The man sent the robot and found the main computer as he activated it.

Spock who listened in along with everyone on the ship acknowledged the idea as he stood up walking towards MacGyver as he found several people who may have been responsible as Jim noticed a name that he had recognized John Tracy. "Back that up."

MacGyver looked at him as he looked at the screen as he complied Jim looked. "I see we know who's responsible."

Spock nodded. "Yes, Captain Tracy apparently he had been released from prison and now working to operate freighters across Federation space."

"And now we consider him a suspect." Jim looked at the group as MacGyver asked. "What was he arrested for?"

"He was captain of the USS Exetor but we had him arrested for the murders of his crew and many other crimes." Jim told him.

MacGyver looked at Pete. "Reminds me of a demented man."

"Demented is right." Jim said as Spock looked through his science station saying. "Captain the Freighter's life support system has frozen as we speak and the nerve gas molecules are neutralizing."

Pete smiled as Jim nodded as he looked at the screen as the ship entered the neutral zone. "Captain." MacGyver asked. "Do we retrieve the freighter?"

"No, and besides because of what Spock read by freezing the molecules we have made the freighter safer and if the Romulans are smart they would destroy it before it reaches their homeworld just in case." Jim went to the command chair and sat down looking at the two. "And besides if we enter we would end up dealing with the Hostility issues." He looked at Sulu. "Back to where we first got the assignment Mr. Sulu until we get word from StarFLeet."

Sulu gave a nod as he worked his helm as the ship began changing course as MacGyver and Pete watched as the stars continued to fly through them Pete smiled at the sight of what the 23rd Century would reveal." He looked at MacGyver. "Mac this is what I am seeing and you are too."

MacGyver looked at him as he thought for a minute as Pete asked him. "Do you?" "No, I wanted to tell you I'm glad you found me Pete."

Pete held out his hand towards his friend as MacGyver took his as Pete smiled. "This is where you should be now Mac." He looked around at the group as Jim nodded as the man looked at him. "You know Pete." He looked at him. "How about we visit my quarters I still have to get aquainted in there."

Pete nodded as the two walked off the bridge as the captain gave a thought as Spock walked to him. "You know Jim, perhaps even if the time frame is altered."

"We would have had him stay anyway." Jim told the science officer as Uhura looked at Jim saying. "Captain word from StarFleet they said that they have also solved this situation and captured the person responsible for those deaths and the sabotage of the freighter, and they are requesting a possibility that MacGyver would serve well serving the Federation with StarFleet."

Jim looked at her. "According to background checks and the demonstration it shows that he is well qualified even if he was never in the academy but he still qualifies."

Uhura patched on the message from Kirk as he went to Uhura as she looked at him. "They too have looked into his background and they said that he is well qualified anyone with that much intellect would not go through the academy and the demonstration shows that as well."

The captain looked at Spock who cocked one eyebrow. "I would very much agree Captain with all that he has demonstrated, he would fit well with the science team." "Tell StarFleet I will speak with him." Jim said as he walked out of the bridge.

**In MacGyver's Quarters**

Pete looked around a well set to fit MacGyver's tastes as MacGyver smiled as Pete said. "My all because you tested an aircraft you got more than what you ask for."

MacGyver walked to the window as Pete looked at him saying. "Still reeling." "

"Not only that a dream that came true, when I was a kid." MacGyver told him. "My dad got me this telescope for my birthday, it was the thing that any intelligent kid wanted I looked through and I thought of myself, could I one day become a space man, but when dad was killed the dream shattered like, I couldn't face myself looking through the thing that I asked my dad and as a kid I blamed myself." He looked at Pete who nodded walking to him. "Because there are things in life you hoped for, heroes we hope to be like and when tragedy strikes, that would be the last thing on our minds."

There was a ring as MacGyver looked saying. "Come?"

Jim walked in as MacGyver looked. "Captain, I thought." Jim showed the looks as he smiled. "I suppose I could call you Mac or." "Either." The man said.

Jim walked to MacGyver looked at him. "I got a reply from StarFleet and through background checks and the demonstrations there was one question and that is will you also work with StarFleet, if the answer is yes you are already an officer."

MacGyver said. "But you mentioned academy."

"Sometimes those who don't go through are still qualified as graduates." He went to the com unit as he worked it. "Uhura patch me through StarFleet Command."

Yes Captain.- Uhura mentioned when there was an answer a man appeared in a gold shirt with the emblem as MacGyver looked at him as the man said. "Kirk you are with this man."

"Yes Admiral." The captain told him as MacGyver showed up. "I am MacGyver."

Angus MacGyver as you are, welcome to the 23rd Century, this is an offer not often given to those who have not joined the academy but you are more than qualified to be working for the Federation with StarFleet Command but your rank will be Lieutenant but that is as far as you'll go at this time, but there will be times it will upgraded and you will be continuing your services onboard the USS Enterprise until any more offers are given but may be optional, the choice is up to you MacGyver.- The Admiral mentioned to him.

Pete smiled hearing MacGyver who thought saying. "Is there a catch?"

There is no known catch at this time, your qualifications are part of what Kirk will call the science team and troubleshooter as well as other qualifications not noted.-

MacGyver looked at Jim and the uniform. "Do I have to wear those things though?"

Jim smiled with that remark thinking as he said. "You may or may not have to but you are still one of my officers."

The Admiral smiled saying. –So the answer is yes you do accept.- "Accept?" MacGyver looked at him. "I am more than honored to take that offer, of course I accept." He smiled with his boyish look and grin as the admiral nodded. –So noted, by accepting this offer you are going to serve the Federation and giving us a great deal of hope that we will build a much stronger future.-

Jim gave a nod as MacGyver gripped the captain's hand as Pete continued his looks as Admiral nodded. –Welcome to the Federation MacGyver.-

MacGyver returned the feeling as the screen came off as MacGyver looked at Pete telling him. "So this is sort of goodbye Mac."

"I hope not." The man went to Pete. "And besides I wish you would." He showed his looks. "Stay I mean."

"I wish I could but you know I can't I may come and go as I please." Pete told him. "At least I won't have to worry about you so much but when I return I hope that you have a hint of knowledge about the worlds you do visit. I told you they need you." He gripped his shoulder as Mac hugged his friend who smiled. "You stay out of trouble." Pete said as Mac told him. "I wouldn't do that I mean."

"Yeah right, there's always a next time." Pete went to one area as Jim smiled. "Don't worry we'll take care of him."

Pete nodded as he worked the time piece and vanished to return to his time. MacGyver stood there looking at the captain who nodded. "Well Mac, this is where it begins."

"I would think so." MacGyver said when McCoy walked in with burnt markings and torn uniform as Jim looked at him. "Bones."

McCoy sighed saying. "Third try and I haven't figured that out." He looked at MacGyver who was surprised seeing the Doctor who walked to MacGyver with his usual looks telling him. "Alright you Vulcan in disguise how did you do it, what is the secret and don't you ever tell me you can't give out the secrets, what gives how did you do it?"

MacGyver said. "I told you, anyone can do it if they put their minds to it."

The man pointed at the young man and said. "You told me that and I about lost the lab in the process now either you tell me or I will bug you to no end."

MacGyver looked at Jim who sighed saying. "You better tell him or."

The troubleshooter showed his looks. "Let's just say, you have to have a strong relationship with physics that is the real secret." MacGyver walked out as the doctor looked and thought for a minute looking at Jim who smiled. "That's the only answer."

McCoy sighed telling the captain. "If he turns into another Spock I'm leaving." The doctor walked out.

Author's Note- Neither of any of the group do not belong to me so no money is given, and hopefully I will continue on since it is clear it will possibly be in the middle of third season of the Star Trek series since the mention of Wyatt Earp, would could possibly happen with MacGyver in the team and will any of MacGyver's enemies ever find out even friends and will McCoy ever succeed. Any mistakes I apologize but the old saying the show must go on hopefully.


End file.
